Empathetic-Form Ability
The Empathetic-Form Ability is a special and extremely rare ability in which allows a Demon Weapon to change their initial weapon form based on the person who wields them. This trait is exclusive to the Saotome Clan. Overview The Empathetic-Form Ability allows the user possessing weaponized genes to not only change their physical form to become a representation of the Meister’s inner psyche, but change and adapt his forms as well. Genma's abuse and insistence on certain things cause a lot of problems, for Ranma growing up. Ranma’s synchable soul meant that while any one could wield him the only ones who would be able to fully utilize Ranma’s abilities would have to be a Utility Meister which are extremely rare. Genma would have Ranma be wielded by many masters, and often blamed their inability to synch properly on Ranma’s ego and pride. This has caused Ranma to develop many issues, not only is he independent as a fighter, he doesn't want to be wielded by anyone other than a master. It's not uncommon for him to try and fight something on his own but he generally does listen to Nabiki when the battles get serious so not to repeat past mistakes. Forms Ranma’s form changes depending on who wields him, and he picks up new forms from the users. He would have four forms on top of his standard look. Like all weapons he can also do partial weapon forms where a limb can be suddenly replace with part of a weapon for surprise attacks. He will gain more weapon forms over time. Base Ranma was born as a Katana and this is his base form. Sword A tai chi straight blade Spear Bow The bow form he absorbed from Nabiki. Ranma is a martial artist styled person trained my a martial artist kind of father. Thus martial arts style weapons. Nabiki does prefer the bow form so she can hang back... much to Ranma's annoyance. The first time Nabiki tries it, Ranma forms into a dinky little hunting bow. They fight something- and Nabiki is forced to go with Sword!Ranma because the bow doesn't have the range or power to win the fight. The next little arc could have Ranma 'perfecting' his 'art', including optimizing his transformations to fit his Meister. Eventually Nabiki gets a longbow of some sort. Other Ranma can pick up a Chui form from Shampoo when they get paired up for some reason, like they are forced, or if he and Nabiki are having a fight, or whatever reason presents itself. That said, then a large Baker's Peel could come from being used by Ukyo, and even a whip from Kodachi. Combinations Ranma can freely rearrange and combine the attributes of the weapons she has absorbed to modify his attacks. Neko ken Neko ken is still in this as a child Ranma go sick or something and was stuck in a room with a cat. Because he changes based on the wielder's desires the cat’s desires changed him into a ball of yarn, or some other cat toy (or back and forth between many of these items), and it played with him for hours and hours, if not days, while Genma was off getting drunk, or in jail, or whatever. No one knew he was a kid, just a weapon, or toy, so he got left alone, while Genma had to escape, or whatever. On top of his fear when triggered is sends him and any user using him into a berserker mode where powers are increased but neither Ranma nor the user is in control. Nabiki knows of this and is not above using this form in a bind. Though it's not always accessable if there isn't a cat to use. (Though Blair tends to hang around much to Ranma's dismay). This could add a new dynamic to both why Blair likes him, and why he is afraid, er 'cautious' of her. ;) Curse In this world Jusenkyo is a kharmic training tool- to get Soul Weapons to learn that perceived weakness is not the same as actual weakness, and to overcome their fears. Ranma's fear, naturally, would be of being like a girl- Genma would have taught him that girls don't have the strength to be Soul Weapons, that they have neither the resolve nor the willpower to make it through a fight in the hands of another warrior. Sort of a character thing. So when Ranma is turned into a girl, his weapon form shifts from a male form (which would probably focus on big flashy stuff) to a female form, which focuses more on comaptibility, speed, and other stuff. Notes Originally the idea for the nekoken was to have Genma hear of a way to get a quick power up by having young ramna eat 50 Monster Cat souls. It was also suggested that the nekoken could be the result of Happosai’s corruption. The kishin blood in their body means that the Saotome’s are sensitive to Madness Genma’s could Madness of Greed, Ranma’s would be the Madness of Fear the Nekoken could be Genma’s way of focusing it so that Ranma is only affected by it when in the presence of cats. Ryogas_BF debated on how exactly to fit in Jusenkyo. Ranma's was the easiest to slip in. As for the curses, they should turn their bearers into whatever the curse is. But in their weapon forms... that's a different story. Maybe Jusenkyo is related to the Soul Weapon Quest. Or maybe the magic doesn't mesh with the inherent magic of Soul Weapons. So Nabiki wielding Ranma is splashed with water, and Nabiki is left wielding a weapon that is more suited to her tastes- even exactly suited to her tastes perhaps. Category:Living Weapon